Picture this!
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: Obey me! One master to rule them all! - Otome sim / Dating sim (app) Mammon x MC NSFW (mature content) It's a pleasure doing business with you...


Obey me! One master to rule them all! – Otome sim / Dating sim (app)

Mammon x MC

**Picure this!**

As I'm walking through the hallway, I hear someone pounding on a door.

"MAMMOOOOOOON!" I recognize Levi's voice. "OPEN UP! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Curious as to what's going on, I walk up to Levi and tap his shoulder.

"GAH!" he jumps at my unexpected touch. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"What did Mammon do this time?" I ask.

"What did Mammon do!" He says angrily. "This! He did this!" Levi exclaims, while handing me his DDD. I take it from him and look at the screen. On it I see a photo of Levi drying his hair in the bathroom. Shirtless. Very much shirtless.

"He took this photo of me and now he's selling it," Levi continues.

"Huh," I respond, eyes glued to the screen.

"Stop staring at it!" annoyed, he grabs his DDD out of my hand.

"You know… I can help you…" I say slowly.

Levi blinks at me.

"Y-you can? I mean… You will?"

"Of course," I smile sweetly. "But you'll owe me a favor…"

"A favor…" Levi ponders if it's worth it.

"Okay. I'll owe you. Now get Mammon to delete that picture." Levi wanders back to his room.

"Leave it to me," I grin deviously.

I knock on the door.

"Mammon, it's me. Levi's gone now. Can you open up?"

The door opens slightly and Mammons head peeks outside.

"Oh, Rikku. Good job getting rid of Levi. Come on in." He grabs my wrist and yanks me inside. I stumble as he locks the door behind me.

"Well hello to you too." I roll my eyes.

"Levi is totally overreacting. I mean… It's just a picture."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Huh? You do?" Mammon tilts his head curiously.

"I want to buy that photo…"

"Of course, I'm happy to do business with you!" He turns cheerful right away.

"Let me specify that." I continue. "I want the only digital copy and you'll destroy all the rest."

"Whaaaaa? You can't be serious? That would make me lose a lot of money! I can't do that!"

"Oh really?" I smile innocently. " I think I can offer you a really good deal…"

"I doubt that, but let's hear it anyway." He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"You can take my picture instead."

"Are you crazy!? Why would I want _your _picture?" Mammon starts blushing and looks away from me.

"Awww… Too bad…" I pout. "And here I thought you'd want a photo in exchange. One you could sell instead…. You know… Photos of girls sell better anyway…. But I guess you're not interested then… " I turn around and start walking away.

"W-w-wait! I would need a new way of making money… So you owe me that."

"Oh Mammon, you always have the best ideas!" I squint my eyes as I sweet talk him.

"Well, what did you expect? I am THE GREAT MAMMON after all!" he boasts, sticking his chest out.

"All right! Let's get started then!" I kick off my shoes and slowly start wiggling out of my jeans. I can feel his eyes on my behind and bend over to pull the jeans over my feet. I can imagine him blushing, mouth agape. I can't help myself from smiling. I cross my arms in front of me, grab the hem of my shirt and slowly pull the tight top over my head. Standing in my black lace lingerie, I take a glance over my shoulder. Mammon is staring at me, at a loss for words.  
I crawl onto his bed, giving him a good look at my bottom, before I lay down on my back.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask innocently. Shaking his head to wake himself from his daze, he grabs his DDD and rushes closer.

"It's probably a good angle if you come stand on the bed," I suggest.

A bit hesitant, Mammon listens. He's standing at my feet, trying to keep his balance. He points the DDD at me and keeps staring at the screen, his finger hovering over the button.

"Take your time," I chuckle.

"Don't tell me what to do, human!" using the aggressive tone to hide his embarrassment. He quickly snaps the photo. "There! You happy now?"

I prop myself up on my elbows. "Let me see!"

"No!" Trying to turn away, he loses his balance and topples over. Right on top of me. Our faces inches apart, I can see his cheeks turning red. He scurries off of me fast. I spot his phone on the bed. He must've dropped it when he fell. I turn on my belly and reach for it.

"Hey! No cheatin'!" Mammon reaches over me to grab it first. With him lying on top of me like that, I get a bit flustered myself. Realizing the position we're in, he hurries off the bed and tries to get away. I quickly get up to block his path.

"Rikku, what are you doing? Get outta my way!" He steps sideways.

"Let me see the photo!" I follow his path so he can't get past me. I try to take the DDD out of his hand but he lifts it over his head.

"No fair!" I pout. "You're taller than me!"

He grins.

I know he likes to feel powerful like this, so I play along. I jump up and down, trying to grab the device.

"H-h-hey… W-what's the big idea?" He blushes as he realizes that I'm jumping against him, still in my lingerie.

"Hmmm?" I tilt my head to the side as if I don't know what he's talking about. "What do you mean?"

"S-stop that!"

"Okay!" I grin and push him backwards. The back of his knees hit the bed, making him fall on it. Before he can recover, I crawl on top of him, pinning him down. I lower myself so I can whisper in his ear.

"You're defying my order, Mammon… I think you need to be punished…"

His breath hitches and I laugh. I'm loving this reaction.

"Let's see... How should I punish you?"

I bite down on his neck and suck his skin between my teeth. In response he presses his loins up and groans. I giggle.

"It's not funny!" he protests.

"Oh, but I think this is very fun!" I chuckle.

"That's not what I said at all!"

"Hmm… It seems like I need to shut you up first."

"Shut me u…? Mmngn…" My lips on his prevent him from speaking. I can feel his body relaxing under mine as he gives into me. I lick, nibble and bite his lower lip before seeking his tongue with mine. He stops resisting and puts his hands on my back, slowly moving them down to my behind. I press myself against his length, which is already hard.

"Mmm…" I moan into his mouth, which gets him even more turned on.  
I sit up and pull him with me by his shirt. My hands glide under his jacket, over his shoulders and arms, slowly taking it off. I toss it to the ground and start lifting up his shirt. I like the way his abs feel under my touch and my hands linger there for a bit. Finally sliding further upward, Mammon lifts his arms above his head and I take off his shirt. I forcefully push him back down, while I remain straddled on top. He replaces his hands on my bottom and I start grinding against him. He throws his head back and groans again. I take my hands of his chest and bring them to my back. I unhook my bra and let the straps glide down slowly, still holding it in place with one arm.  
He gulps as I tauntingly lower it until it doesn't cover up anything anymore. I bend over, pushing my breasts in his face. He uses one hand to grab one of them and starts sucking my nipple. I love watching him do this and bite my lip.

I start making my way down, kissing him all the way. First his lips, then his neck, his collarbone, his chest and finally his abs. Until I reach his jeans. I undo them and pull them down. As he kicks them off completely, I lick him. Teasing him. He groans. I look up at his face and see him staring down, eyes full of lust.

"Mmm…" I continue licking, before I take him into my mouth completely.

"Oh damn…"

"I play with him some more, loving his complete surrender, before I get back up again. I lick my lips seductively and stand up to remove my panties. I straddle him once more and rub myself over his length. I keep teasing him until he can take no more.

"Hmmm… Rikku… More! Give me more!" he begs.

I lower myself on top of him and let him glide inside of me. As I proceed slowly, he meets my movements by pushing his hips up. I can't stop myself from moaning as he hits the right spot. Seeing my reaction, he keeps this up. We move faster, perfectly in sync, and I feel I'm almost there.

"Oh, Mammon!" I exclaim as I become undone. Feeling my muscles tense, sends him over the edge as well. He calls out my name.

I let myself lie down on top of him, completely out of breath. Mammon puts his arms around my back in a hug and I smile content. After all… He can be pretty cute…  
It doesn't take long before he falls asleep and I carefully get up. I take my clothes and put them back on. I spot Mammons DDD on the bed and take it. I scroll through his photos and do what I came here to do.

"Hey! What're you doin'?" His voice yells from by the bed. He comes towards me and I toss him his phone back. He catches it.

"I took the liberty of forwarding Levi's picture to myself. Oh… and I deleted it from your DDD, including the chat."

He looks down at his phone but suddenly realizes he's still naked. Covering himself with his hands, he starts gathering his clothes.  
Meanwhile I unlock the door.

"Pleasure doing business with you," I grin as I walk out of his room.


End file.
